Irresistible Force
by Golum936
Summary: Being born into Hyuga clan is cool, being The Gamer is even cooler. Too bad some characters are just too OP. AU Self-Insert / SI
1. Rebirth

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside my original characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p>You know something funny, I never expected something like this. Sure, you read stories about how it happened to other people and how they would've reacted, but trust me, nothing can prepare you for it. Oh, you must be wondering what 'it' is, well by 'it' I mean reincarnation. And not just reincarnation into living being, but into another world altogether.<p>

Now I will spare you all the gruesome and frankly traumatizing details of my 're-birth' and just get to the part where I'm held in the arms of a strange woman. Don't get me wrong, she was a beautiful woman, when I said strange, I meant her freaky white eyes. She had extremely long black hair, fair skin tone, very wide freaky white eyes and her face was stoic but I could see a small smile on her lips. Her hair was bit disheveled, there were dark circles under her eyes and it was clear that she exhausted, which is understandable seeing how she just gave birth to me.

Now don't judge me, but until you've seen it yourself you won't realize just how freaky those eyes looked up close and personal. And she was not the only one with those freaky white eyes, no, there were several other people in the room with the same eyes.

I was exhausted from this whole situation, but was determined to stay awake and learn what the heck was going on right now. Several people were surrounding the bed and looking at me and my new mother. All of their faces showed very little emotion and they all looked kinda similar to my new mother, so I assume that they are somehow related.

"Hitomi, you gave birth to a very healthy and strong son, Hitoshi would've been proud." said one of the older looking people in the room in Japanese, with a slight accent I was not familiar with.

* * *

><p>Now, how do I understand Japanese you would ask, well I in fact had been in Japan several times on business. I was working for a company that had a strong relationship with another company in Japan. I was usually provided with a translator when I was sent there, but eventually I just got tired of it and decided to learn the language. Basics were not as hard as I thought it would be, I had some familiarity with basic words in Japanese due to strong love for Japanese anime and games. Bringing it up to business level and actually talking it with native speakers was hard but let me learn much faster.<p>

"Yes, too bad neither of us will live to see him grow up." said Hitomi with a small smile on her face

but clear sadness in her eyes.

"How long do I have left?"

"An hour at most. The medic-nin tried to do what they could, but your internal bleeding is too heavy." said a person to her left.

"What will happen to him once I die?" asked Hitomi while still intently looking at me.

"He's a son of a main branch member, he will be raised as one, you have my word." said of the people to her right.

"Oji-sama, thank you." said my mother with a very tired voice.

"Now, what would you like to name him, Hitomi?" said same person, who I suppose is my mother's uncle and therefore my great uncle.

"I will name him Hiroshi (浩 ), so that he will prosper." said Hitomi.

"Hmm, its a good name, a strong name. Hyuga Hiroshi it is." now when my great uncle said that everything came into place. The white freaky eyes, the stoic faces and most importantly where I am.

"Let us leave, let Hitomi spend her last moments with her son." said one of the elderly looking people and they all shuffled out of the room. My mother was looking at me with sad and tired eyes, but at the same time they were full of love. While I did not know her for long, that hour that I spent alone with her, will eventually become one of my most cherished moments and her last words always stuck with me for the rest of my life.

"Hiroshi, neither me nor your father will live to see you grow into a strong and happy man. But even though you might not remember, I want you to know. I want you to know that we both love you very much, nor matter what happens in the future we will always be proud of you. No matter what happens, know that we are always looking over you." and with that, the woman who I would never be able to get to know and call mother, died.

But the most weird and confusing thing was what happened next.

**Passive Skill acquired**

**"Mother's Last Words" LVL:MAX **

**+10 WIS**

**"You heard the last words of your mother, she imparted great wisdom to you."**

**Title acquired  
><strong>

**"Young Orphan" **

**+10 VIT**

**+5 DEX**

**+5 STR**

**"Both of your parents died before you got to know them."**

**Passive Skill acquired**

**"Hyuga" LVL:MAX **

**+10 DEX**

**+5 INT**

**"You were born into a prominent Hyuga Clan."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I have been having this idea for a long time, but just didn't have time or plot to actually write it down. I still don't have time, but I did get the idea for the plot, so you don't need to worry too much on that front. **

**I always wanted to read a "Naruto" self-insert with a Hyuga as a main character. I also recently got somewhat addicted to manhwa "The Gamer" and the fanfiction with this concept. So I decided, why not get the best of both worlds in one story.**

**The character will basically be the same as the one from my other story "Immovable Object", only instead of going to "Kingdom" verse, he ended up in "Naruto". I will try to get details of canon as well as I can, but obviously this will be somewhat AU and some characters will be a bit OOC.**

**This is not true self-insert, its more a long the lines of OC-insert.**

**Leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Baby Steps

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing beside my original characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Mortimer Grimm: I wasn't going to change much about the characters that Hiroshi is not going to interact with too much.**

**Ryuujin96: Naruto is going to be very important to this story and he will undergo changes from canon, you will just have to see how much.**

**war sage: That is one of the reasons I wanted to write this story, glad you like it so far.**

**mak mix: Thank you, I will try not to disappoint.**

* * *

><p>Okay, I can accept the fact that I was reborn into Naruto verse, no problem, let's go have fun and mess with the plot. But you're freaking telling me that my life became a game, now that's some downright sadistic stuff.<p>

Before all of this happened I was a fan of both Naruto and The Gamer, it is kind of cool. But I'm not sure how much it will help me much, knowing how OP some of the characters in Naruto are.

I need to distinguish myself as early as possible. Some people think its fine to just stay in the background and have skills strong enough to protect themselves from minor threats and get the heck away from the large ones. I will not be satisfied with that, I won't be satisfied until I'm strong enough to at least take on Kage level opponents, I won't be satisfied until I get that S Rank in bingo book.

But first things first, I need someone to change my diaper.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later<strong>

After my mother died, my grand uncle took me in. He had two sons, I recognized them both before he even said their names, their names were Hiashi and Hizashi, they were both in their teens, around 16 years old. They were both a bit on the serious side, but we were family and they always treated me as their younger brother from the moment their father took me in.

While in the manga and anime Hiashi is shown to be a bit of a jerk, as far as family goes he's pretty good. Hizashi is actually pretty cool, he's not exactly the cool older brother everyone wishes for, but he's ok in my book. So far I see none of the hostility that they are shown to have in the series, it probably started after Hiashi became head of the clan, but for now they get along just fine.

I recently saw the Hokage mountain, it still only has three heads, so I guess I'm somewhere before Minato became a Hokage. I also heard that the war for Konoha is not going so good, considering the ages of Hiashi and Hizashi that puts me around the Third Shinobi World War.

This lets me get an approximate timeline, I was born around the same time as Kakashi and his generation. Which means that its around a little more than a decade before the Kyubi (The Nine Tails) gets summoned by Tobi in the middle of Konoha. Which gives me some time to plan and prepare.

This let me know that I do not have much time left and unless I want to get squashed by Kyubi I need to show some initiative. Of course it surprised everyone when I started to talk and walk WAY before any of my peers did. I was immediately branded as a prodigy, which did give me a nice title, the ego boost also helped.

**Title acquired**

**"Young Prodigy"**

**All stats are increased by 15%**

**"You're easily surpassing all expectations and your talent outshines all others."**

I swear I thought my grand uncle and all the elders were going to have an anurism from how much they tried to hide their grins. They probably rubbed into the face of the Uchihas at every opportunity. And yes, the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuga clans was not exaggerated. They might no have hated each others guts, but they sure did go out of their way to compare who got the bigger stick.

Both Hiashi and Hizashi were considered talented among Hyuga clan, but there were not a true prodigy in the clan for several generations. The last prodigy in the Hyuga clan created both Hakkesho Kaiten (Heavenly Rotation) and Hakke Kusho (Vacuum Palm). You can image the kind of expectations I had on my shoulders.

Both Hiashi and Hizashi took turns to teach me basics of Juken, which I learned pretty quickly, having the mindset of an adult and the brains of a kid helps a lot. The basics included everything from what Juken is and to how it came to be. Being the history buff, the history of Hyuga clan and how the legendary Juken came to be, really piqued my interest.

* * *

><p>From what they told me, one of the ancestors of Hyuga clan, who's name was lost in the sands of time, first created Juken to protect himself without seriously hurting or killing his opponents. He was a pacifist, who refused to kill or seriously hurt even those who tried to hurt him or his family. But one day when he and his family were out for a walk, several people who felt humiliated by him banded together and ambushed him and his family. They killed his family in front of his eyes and dumped his body into a river, convinced that they killed him. Once the Hyuga ancestor recovered from his injuries, he vowed vengeance on those man and their families. He vowed that as long as the those man and those of their blood walk under the same sky, he will not have peace. That day, the very art that he created to protect, he turned it into one of the deadliest taijutsu in the whole of Elemental Nations that could kill an opponent with a gentle tap. Using the Byakugan, he tracked down every single man and ended their lives and the lives of their families. It is said that the Hyuga ancestor was so overcome by fury and grief that he was solely responsible for wiping out more than five clans in his quest for vengeance.<p>

* * *

><p>Let me tell you something, being born into Hyuga clan is no joke. Besides the fact that the main house basically enslave the branch house, the training regiment that children undergo is borderline torture. The muscle memory needed to properly use Juken (Gentle Fist) is freaking ridiculous, in anime and manga they make it look easy, but trust me it is not. There is nothing easy about hitting a target the size of a small marble while its standing still, now imagine pulling that off in an actual fight. This is why the muscle memory needs to be built up since young age, that way later in life using Juken comes naturally.<p>

But with The Gamer ability, this proved to be a small obstacle, which once again put me in even more elevated position within the clan. Oh, it also granted me a great passive skill.

**Passive Skill acquired**

**"Juken (Gentle Fist)" (Passive)**

**LVL: 1**

**DEX increased by 5%**

**INT increased by 5%**

**WIS increased by 5%**

**"Juken (Gentle Fist) is Hyuga clan's self-proclaimed strongest taijutsu (hand-to-hand technique) in the Elemental Nations. It uses chakra and to inflict internal damage by attacking Tenketsu (Pressure Points). Users of this style are famed for their discipline and almost perfect chakra control."**

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later<strong>

Despite the common misconception, the Byakugan is not unlocked naturally in every member of the clan at certain age. It is done through a ceremony where one is placed into a pitch black sound proofed room and told that the person will not be let out until they unlock Byakugan. Trust me, getting the hell out of that room as fast as possible is a strong motivator.

I once again proved my talent when I undergone the same ceremony at the young age of 2.

**Active Skill acquired**

**"Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye)" (Active)**

**LVL: 1**

**CP cost: 5/sec**

**When activated grants:**

**DEX is increased by 5% **

**INT is increased by 5% **

**WIS is increased by 5% **

**"The famous Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of Hyuga clan. One of the three great doujutsu (Eye technique), it lets the user see almost 3600 . Those eyes allow the user to see great distance, see through things and even see Chakra Pathway System in all living things which surpasses even the famed Uchiha Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye). The Byakugan has several weaknesses which are kept secret by the Hyuga clan."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's Room<strong>

'Ah, the perks of being prodigy, your own personal room is only one of many.'

"Status sheet" said Hiroshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hyuga Hiroshi <strong>

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: "Young Orphan"**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 120/120**

**CP: 123.5/123.5**

**STR: 2 (+5)**

**VIT: 2 (+10)**

**DEX: 7 (+15.7)**

**INT: 7 (+5.7)**

**WIS: 7 (+10.7)**

**LUK: 5 (+0)**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $0**

* * *

><p>'Well, I'm doing pretty good considering that I'm still only 2.' Hiroshi closed the character screen.<p>

"Skills"

* * *

><p><strong>Skills:<strong>

**The Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**"Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effects."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gamer's Body (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: MAX**

**"Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mother's Last Words" (Passive)<strong>

**LVL:MAX **

**+10 WIS**

**"You heard the last words of your mother, she imparted great wisdom to you."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hyuga" (Passive)<strong>

**LVL:MAX **

**+10 DEX**

**+5 INT**

**"You were born into a prominent Hyuga Clan."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Juken (Gentle Fist)" (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 5**

**DEX is passively increased by 10%**

**INT is passively increased by 10%**

**WIS is passively increased by 10%**

**"Juken (Gently Fist) is Hyuga clan's self-proclaimed strongest taijutsu (hand-to-hand technique) in the Elemental Nations. It uses chakra and to inflict internal damage by attacking Tenketsu (Pressure Points). Users of this style are famed for their discipline and almost perfect chakra control."**

* * *

><p><strong>Physical Endurance (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 3**

**5% decrease in damage from physical attacks**

**"The body's durability increases and takes less damage."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Power Strike" (Active)<strong>

**LVL: 2**

**+16% critical hit chance**

**+55% increase in damage**

**"Strikes the target with strong force."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye)" (Active)<strong>

**LVL: 5**

**CP cost: 5/sec**

**When activated grants:**

**DEX is increased by 15% **

**INT is increased by 15% **

**WIS is increased by 15% **

**"The famous Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of Hyuga clan. One of the three great doujutsu (Eye technique), it gives the user almost 360 degrees field of vision. Those eyes allow the user to see great distance, see through things and even see Chakra Pathway System in all living things which surpass even the famed Uchiha Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye). The Byakugan has several weaknesses which are kept secret by the Hyuga clan."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Observe"(Active)<strong>

**LVL: 5**

**"Let's you see details of things or beings around you"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hand-to-Hand Mastery" (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 10**

**Bare Handed attacks damage +100%**

**Bare Handed attack speed +50%**

**Bare Handed attack critical hit chance +25%**

**Bare Handed attacks critical damage +75%**

**"You can take down your enemies with your bare hands."**

* * *

><p>"I only have 2 more years till I'm 4 before I'll be entered into the Academy, I need to get as strong as I can before then." said Hiroshi.<p>

You see, the Third Shinobi World War is going strong right now, the age of acceptance into ninja academy was lowered to 5, but special cases were allowed to enter at 4. Also most of the students will graduate before they are even 10, depending on need, and be sent to the front lines as support personal.

"Hiroshi, the elders want to see you." said Hizashi from outside my door.

"I'll be there in a minute Hizashi-oniisama." answered Hiroshi and heard Hizashi go away after passing along the message.

The things are bit awkward right now between me, Hizashi and Hiashi. With me being a poster child of the main family and a prodigy, Hizashi is not sure how to treat me due to his dislike of the main family. While Hiashi respects me for being a prodigy, I think he feels that his position as a heir to main house is being threatened by me. I continue to address them both as my brothers with utmost respect, but unless something changes soon, we will only be brothers in name.

As I came into the room I saw the elders of the Hyuga family on both left and right sides of the room, all seated in traditional seiza. In the center was seating my grand uncle and father of both Hiashi and Hizashi, as is expected of the head of Hyuga clan.

"Hiroshi, it has come to our attention that you have made great progress on your path towards mastery of the Juken and Byakugan. It was the decision of all elders that you start learning the special techniques of the Juken. It is our belief that you are ready and will use those techniques responsibly."

"Thank you grand uncle, I will not let the clan down." said Hiroshi with a small bow.

'Guess I got my wish.' thought Hiroshi.

**A/N:**

**Keep the comments, favs and follows coming, the more I got, the more motivation I have to write more. **

**Keeping track of all the stats and skills is going to be a pain, I can tell you right now, but you gotta do what you gotta do. **

**I will try to update both this and my other story when I can, but right now I do not have a lot of free time. And while we are on this subject, do check out my other story.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Past Mistakes

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ryuujin69: That was the basic idea behind choosing the time to place OC, so thanks for noticing. At first I wanted to place him into the time of Sannin, but after thinking about it a bit I thought it a bit too far from canon. You're welcome, I will try to respond to every review but I make no promises. **

**Guest: Thank you for review.**

**Guest: Like your choice of music, it was a good one. I won't reveal too much but looking at his goal you can deduce how strong he's trying to get.**

**NoIdea135: Yes, his name means prosper, thank you for noticing the hint. I also get a bit annoyed when a person just wants to fade into the background and not do anything. I can understand working behind the scenes, but trying not to change things when your presence already did is kinda pointless.**

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

Not a year ago both Hiashi and Hizashi became heads of main and branch families respectively. After that everything changed, they slowly became more and more distant towards each other and even more so towards me. Soon after they became clan heads, they were ordered to marry by the elders. Their weddings were nothing extravagant, they were more about tradition.

Hizashi's wife was a member of the branch family, she was an extremely beautiful, soft spoken woman and was much more approachable compared to others.

Hiashi's wife was a member of the main house, she leaned more towards cute than beautiful. She was a very warm and kind person, but she knew when to stand her ground. Hinata obviously took more after her mother in both looks and character, or at least will when she is born.

I got along with both of them, in fact, through their interaction with me, eventually both of them became very good friends to each other. Even though I got along with their wives, both Hiashi and Hizashi refused to interact with me more than necessary. This obviously upset me, but I saw no way to fix it, at least not currently.

* * *

><p>You see, all clans within the Konoha are very political, Hyuga clan is not an exception, every action was judged and weighted, and temporary alliances were formed and broken. It would not be a stretch to say that Hyuga elders have their own political parties. There are conservatives, liberals, pacifists, radicals and warmongers just like any other government body.<p>

Now the common misunderstanding by outsiders of the Hyuga clan is that the branch family has no say in what decisions are made by elders of the main family. They do have a voice in what decision are made, can protest and even veto some of them. As they are members of the family elders must listen to their opinions, but just as any other political body they can find loopholes or even make loopholes. To understand what I'm talking about you need to know that elders are chosen from among main family by other elders, so you can understand what kind of government body this makes.

Another common misconception that I admit to having previously is that branch family is treated like trash, which is apparently not true. Now don't misunderstand, main family members do not treat branch family members as equals, but they do not go out of their way to make their lives hell. Main family members can't just use the brand to make branch family members squirm just because they feel like it, they will be facing serious consequences if they do not have a serious reasons for using the brand.

Being a history lover and having a curiosity for how the clan became divided I went to the clan's library and found out.

* * *

><p>In the past, during the era of warring clans, there was no branch or main family, they were simply Hyuga clan. During those times, blood line theft was a very common thing, capturing a member of a prominent clan to turn them into breeding stock was seen as practical and is still practiced to this day but is now seen as barbaric. A more recent and prominent example of this happened during the Second Shinobi World War, I'm talking about the Uzumaki clan and destruction of Uzu. There is a reason why you see famous red hair of the Uzumaki clan, which is supposedly somewhat exclusive to them, all over the Naruto series and none of them actually recognizing themselves as such, simply because they don't know or don't want to acknowledge it.<p>

Hyuga were no strangers to attempts on kidnapping them or their children, especially due to the fact that every single member of the clan inherits the famous Byakugan. To ensure the continued existence of the clan and protect its bloodline, several people **volunteered **to be branded by a newly designed **Bird** seal and be the protectors of the clan. The Bird seal was designed to be activated by the branded to commit suicide in case they were captured or be automatically activated in case of death. This way, a large amount of Hyuga can be out on a mission, without the danger of one of them being captured alive or their dead body scavenged for their eyes.

But as time progressed and more people tried to steal Byakugan, the need for branded individuals rose and fewer people volunteered due to the fact that being branded was simply too risky. So a law was passed that every family's second born male child was to be branded and become part of the protectors of the clan. This position will be inheritable, meaning that a child on a protector is destined to be branded.

At first, being one of the protectors was both honorable and respected position, but as time went on protectors were being treated as servants and bodyguards, instead of extension of the family. Protectors of the clan became dissatisfied with their roles, they wanted more rights and say in what direction clan was going, things became tenser between the two parts of the clan. Eventually, one group of the more radical members of the family decided to change the formula of the Bird seal. They changed it so that with a single hand seal, any member of the main family can cause indescribable pain or even death in the marked individuals, this seal eventually came to be called as **Caged** Bird seal. With protectors not knowing much about the seals, they were easily tricked into accepting the new seals, as being "safer" options to original one. By the time protectors realized that they were tricked, it was too late, all of them were branded. Some of them tried to rebel, but it ended with their deaths. Many of the members of what eventually became known as main family strongly disagreed with what was done to their protectors. The radicals who changed the seal were promptly executed, but it was found out that the original formula for Bird seal was destroyed and only Caged Bird seal remained. As time went on, the hostilities between the two families became more intense, to distinguish and show their distaste for each other they started to call themselves main and branch families.

* * *

><p>Yes, members of main family are still branding branch family like cattle but during the clan era this was seen as a necessity and frankly is still necessity today. Just because Hyuga clan is now part of Konoha, does not mean that all the kidnapping attempts suddenly stopped. No, in fact they became more and more frequent, especially during war time. The Caged Bird seal is a cruel thing to do to your younger brothers and sisters, many even among branch family see it as necessity, but they still hate how they are treated by those they protect and how little voice they have in clan politics.<p>

Being a genius earned me a lot of political clout, it has also allowed me to attend to many meetings of the elders. I was seen as one of the people who is guaranteed one of the seats among the elders of the clan. Most of the meetings were regular reports about the financial standing of the clan, decisions made during shinobi council and what is happening with the war. Some meetings discussed the changes that are happening within the clan, what changes they want to make and many other things.

During the last two years I have improved by leaps and bounds, but not being able to go outside the walls of the clan compound has hampered my growth quite a bit. Being confined to the compound I was only able to do a few quests, making new skills and increase my skill mastery.

All those heavy things aside, it was time for me to attend shinobi academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Sheet (excluding titles since they didn't change):<strong>

**Name: Hyuga Hiroshi **

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: "Young Orphan"**

**Level: 8**

**HP: 150/150**

**CP: 212/212**

**STR: 4 (+5)**

**VIT: 5 (+10)**

**DEX: 12 (+19.2)**

**INT: 12 (+9.2)**

**WIS: 12 (+14.2)**

**LUK: 10 (+0)**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $0**

**Skills:**

**The Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**"Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grant immunity to psychological status effects."**

**The Gamer's Body (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**"Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game."**

**"Mother's Last Words" (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX **

**+10 WIS**

**"You heard the last words of your mother, she imparted great wisom to you."**

**"Hyuga" (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX **

**+10 DEX**

**+5 INT**

**"You were born into a prominent Hyuga Clan."**

**"Juken (Gentle Fist)" (Passive)**

**LVL: 25**

**DEX is passively increased by 35%**

**INT is passively increased by 35%**

**WIS is passively increased by 35%**

**~LVL20: Achieved high proficiency, you now have near perfect chakra control and expel chakra all over your body~**

**"Juken (Gently Fist) is Hyuga clan's self-proclaimed strongest taijutsu (hand-to-hand technique) in the Elemental Nations. It uses chakra and to inflict internal damage by attacking Tenketsu (Pressure Points). Users of this style are famed for their discipline and almost perfect chakra control."**

**Physical Endurance (Passive)**

**LVL: 10**

**12% decrease in damage from physical attacks**

**"The body's durability increases and takes less damage."**

**"Power Strike" (Active)**

**LVL: 15**

**+55% critical hit chance**

**+155% increase in damage**

**"Strikes the target with strong force."**

**"Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye)" (Active)**

**LVL: 20**

**CP cost: 3/sec**

**When activated grants:**

**DEX is increased by 50% **

**INT is increased by 50% **

**WIS is increased by 50% **

**~LVL 20: Achieved high proficiency of Byakugan, your range is now 800m~**

**"The famous Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of Hyuga clan. One of the three great doujutsu (Eye technique), it gives the user almost 360 degrees field of vision. Those eyes allow the user to see great distance, see through things and even see Chakra Pathway System in all living things which surpass even the famed Uchiha Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye). The Byakugan has several weaknesses which are kept secret by the Hyuga clan." **

**"Observe"(Active)**

**LVL: 30**

**~LVL20: Achieved high proficiency, now grants ability to see hidden things around you~**

**"Let's you see details of things or beings around you."**

**"Hand-to-Hand Mastery" (Passive)**

**LVL: 20 MAX**

**Bare Handed attacks damage +200%**

**Bare Handed attack speed +100%**

**Bare Handed attacks critical hit chance +50%**

**Bare Handed attacks critical damage +150%**

**~LVL20: Achieved high proficiency, every first strike is guaranteed to be a critical hit~**

**"You can take down your enemies with your bare hands."**

"**Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Rotation/Rotating Heaven)" (Active)**

**LVL: 12**

**CP cost: 15/sec**

"**A secret technique taught only to main family, it is an impenetrable wall of chakra that is rotated at high speeds around the user."**

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)" (Active)**

**LVL: 13**

**CP cost: 50**

"**A secret technique taught only to main family, strikes sixty four tenkentsu points on opponents body. This technique blocks chakra usage and knocks enemy back."**

"**Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm) (Active)**

**LVL: 20**

**CP cost: 5**

**~LVL20: Achieved high proficiency, now able to rabidly launch the attacks.**

"**A high speed palm thrust that creates a compressed vacuum shell that precisely strikes the enemy's vital points using Byakugan and knocking them back."**

"**Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm) (Active)**

**LVL: 10**

**CP cost: 15**

"**User sends a powerful wave of chakra from both hands with great force."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Another chapter, this is basically me setting up the background for future chapters. I promise the next chapter will include canon characters and academy.**

**Now before people ask why does he have such high skill mastery, let me remind you that he had a bit over 3 years to do nothing but master those skills, if he had anything less than this it would be really sad. Also if you noticed you will see that he does not have a lot of skills, but the ones that he does have he trained most of them to high proficiency. **

**In this fic the thing that determines your chakra control for The Gamer are basically WIS and INT.**

**Anyway, I will try to make sure that the next chapter comes out sooner. Hope you like the story so far, let me know what you think in the comments.**


	4. First Day

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ryuujin96:** Thank you for the review. It's nice to know that people appreciate the background that I'm trying to build.

**Duesal Bladesinger:** Thanks for the review.

**NoIdea135:** Nope, it is taught only to main family. Neji is from a branch family but is considered a genius because he was able to learn those techniques just by watching others do it.

**Dragon Alchemist:** lol I guess MaxFic and I have something in common, I do enjoy reading his story. Thank you for the review.

**Strife666:** Thank you for the review, I do appreciate the enthusiasm.

**Morpheus Eleynar:** Yes it is sad, but I decided that the training stats thing will be disabled until after he becomes Genin. Because he basically has three years to do nothing but train and he would have become really OP. Hiroshi walking up to any opponent and simply one hitting them all is not a very fun story. But he will try to make up for it when training stats does become available. Now don't get me wrong, some authors on this site write some good OP character stories, it's just I'm not confident that I can pull it off without it becoming too boring.

* * *

><p>I looked into the mirror and was barely able to stop myself from flinching. Even after all those years I'm still not used to looking into the mirror and seeing another face, don't forget the freaky eyes. I was dressed into a white kimono with a black belt sash, white tabi and two tooth geta with black straps. My hair were a traditional Hyuga straight black hair, the hair reached my mid back and I had two bangs framing the sides of my face and went just a little bit past my shoulders. I had the aquiline nose and an average size mouth. Coming together with a very wide eyes and I looked like any other Hyuga male, well maybe a bit more handsome but that's probably my ego rearing its head. My face was impassive and showed no emotion, as was expected of a Hyuga.<p>

"Hiroshi, are you ready?" asked Hizashi from beyond shoji.

"Yes, I'm ready Hizashi-oniisama." I said and slid shoji open.

"Let's go." Said Hizashi without looking at me and we went towards the gates of the compound.

"Hizashi-sama, Hiroshi-sama, have a safe journey!" said both of the guards at the gates.

"Hmm, we're going out." Said Hizashi as we exited the compound and went towards the academy.

While we were heading towards the academy I was subtly looking around and remembering the way. This was basically my first time going out of the compound, which is all kinds of sad. But elders insisted that I remain in the compound to prevent any attempted kidnappings or assassinations by the clan's enemies.

"Hiroshi, the elders expect nothing but the best from you, so make sure you don't disappoint them and bring shame to the clan." Said Hizashi.

"Understood." I replied. 'Politics.' I scoffed in my mind.

Many within the village already heard about me being a prodigy and probably have very high expectations. So if I do not live up or surpass those expectation, it will hurt the Hyuga clan's political clout.

We stopped in front of the gate of the academy and silently parted our ways. While Hizashi went back to the clan's compound I went to the front of the academy. Usually there would be grand entrance ceremony for the new aspiring shinobi, but with the war going on nobody wants to waste time on such frivolous things. So the entrance ceremony was going to be inside a classroom, where they will basically hand out wavers and tell what is expected of us as Konoha shinobi. As I reached the classroom I was about enter when another person reached for the handle.

'Oh, look who we have here.' I thought without showing any reaction on the outside.

It was a chibi (mini/kid/runt) Hatake Kakashi, he was looking at me with a frown on his face. He was dressed in a simple black outfit with his famous mask hiding his lower half of the face. He also had a green scarf with a dark green patterns on his neck.

I silently gestured with my head for him to go ahead, which he replied with equally silent nod and opened the door. We both entered one after the other into the classroom and sat into the closest open seats.

As we sat down I notice many familiar faces among the students. I saw the chibi versions of Gai, Rin, Ebisu, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Genma and two familiar faces whose names I don't remember. There were a few other kids whose faces are not familiar, but there were very few kids overall. Probably due to the fact that a war is going on and all graduates are fully expected to participate. I was also wondering where the hell was Obito before I remembered that he was always late.

Moments after I stopped looking around a man in a chunin jacket entered.

"Good morning students. From this day forth you shall call me Jibei-sensei. Its looks like we're missing one, but we're going to start anyway." Said the man as he reached his desk and set some papers down.

"Come up one by one and take those papers. Read them together with your guardians and tell them that those papers need to be signed. Those papers have everything you need to know about being academy student, from what things you need for classes to what is expected of you. I expect to see you all tomorrow at this time. That is all, have a good day." Said Jibei-sensei and a moment later he exited.

To be honest I expected some kind of speech about Will of Fire and what not, but apparently during war time they are very blunt and straight to the point. Well I can't complain since it got me a nice title.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Title Acquired<strong>

**Shinobi Academy Student**

**+25% proficiency gained towards the shinobi academy skills**

"**Congratulations, you are now a shinobi academy student."**

* * *

><p>'Oh, I'm going to milk this for all its worth.' I thought.<p>

As the entire class was exiting the academy I finally saw Obito, he was looking kinda down. Probably because he was late on the first day of academy, which I can say is not a good idea. Being late or absent on the first day of anything is a guaranteed way to have a hard time getting to know your people, since the cliques are usually formed on the first day. And after they are formed, good luck getting into any of them, your best bet is finding someone similar or just being a really social person.

While I did not get to know any of the other kids, Kakashi was walking a bit closer to me than other students. Probably because we're the only pair of four year old in the whole class and he felt more comfortable with me. As we reached an intersection, Kakashi gave me a silent nod, which I returned and we parted out way.

**AN:**

**Another chapter, this one came out so fast because not a lot is happening in it. This is basically my way of saying that Hiroshi entered the academy and he is in the same year as Kakashi and many others.**

**Before anyone asks, yes Jibei-sensei is OC, since I couldn't find any chunin that fit into this role. **

**I will try to make another chapter before weekend but I make no promises. **

**Leave a review let me know what you think.**


	5. Decisions

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

**Ryuujin96: **All I'm going to say is prepare to be surprised. I'm pretty sure that what I'm going to do is what no other self-insert story did before, but do correct me if I'm wrong. Until then, do have patience.

** .5: **Thank you for review, do leave a reason why you liked the story.

**Random Reviewer: **Yes he is pretty powerful, but you have to agree that if he wasn't at least that powerful after three years, with The Gamer ability, it would be too pitiful. Another thing I'm going to say is that he's going to need that power if he wants to survive till canon. There is a Third Shinobi World War going on right now and he's going to need it to survive. Because let's be honest, there are not going to be a lot of 1vs1 action going on during the war, he needs those stats to survive cause he basically got no plot armor.

**mass-defect: **Thanks for the review, I do try.

**Random Peon: **Thanks for the review, your wait is over.

**Earlobe: **Thanks for the review and advice. I'm trying to show his progression right now, but in the future when his leveling slows down you will see a lot less stats.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

"Hiroshi, can you help us out with our stances?" asked Kurenai with Asuma besides her.

* * *

><p>Apparently Kurenai and Asuma were friends since way back in academy days, unlike simply fellow shinobi that recently met that I thought they were when I read manga or watched anime. They met during the entrance ceremony and stuck together since.<p>

* * *

><p>I gave a nod and they started to show me the academy basic stances. Whenever they got one wrong I would stop them and fix it. Being from a clan that specialized in taijutsu together with being a "prodigy" ensured that I was undefeated in taijutsu. The only people who gave me some trouble in taijutsu were Gai and Kakashi, even as kids they were still badass. I was also on top of the class in all other subjects with Kakashi and Anko, of all people, coming close second and third respectively. I made sure to pay special attention to Obito and Rin, I helped them both out school work in between classes. Rin being a naïve civilian kid, simply accepted it as me helping a friend out. But Obito, coming from a shinobi family, asked me why a Hyuga would help an Uchiha, I simply asked: "Why not?"<p>

It has been six months since I started to attend academy, it was… interesting experience. I tried to befriend all the characters that will become relevant in the future, them being kids made it extremely simple. A small smile here, a small treat there and some help with academy material and I was a very good friend to many of my classmates. It did make me feel somewhat guilty at manipulating kids like that, but you gotta do what you gotta do. I did get some pretty good skills from it so I regret nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Liar (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 10**

**+10 INT**

**+10 WIS**

"**You are good at making others believe whatever you say."**

* * *

><p><strong>Manipulator (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 15**

**+15 WIS**

**+15 INT**

"**You are good at making other do whatever you want without them suspecting a thing."**

* * *

><p><strong>Charisma (Passive)<strong>

**LVL: 12**

**+12% chance success to any social skills used by The Gamer.**

"**You are a very likable individual who inspires devotion in those who surround you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Leadership (AoE Aura, ActivePassive)**

**LVL: 16**

**Passive:**

**+16 WIS**

**Active:**

**+32% chance that allies can resist negative mind stat**

**+16% more damage dealt by allies**

**-8% damage taken by allies**

* * *

><p>Kakashi became a sort of little brother that I never had during the past six months. He did not get along well with most of our classmates due to his cold or sometimes sarcastic attitude, so I was mostly his only friend. We hanged out a lot after classes, it was mostly training but sometimes we just talked about things. We talked about academy, our classmates and our training. We both had a silent agreement to not ask each other about our personal lives, but due to my knowledge I didn't have to be a genius to see Kakashi for what he was. He was a traumatized kid that saw his father's body post suicide after being ostracized by his fellow shinobi and other villagers. He was left living by himself with no one to take care of him, with no one to help getting over his trauma. It's no wonder he saw being a shinobi as the only way to redeem the Hatake name and himself in eyes of other people.<p>

Before I came along the kid used to eat instant noodles or conserved food during lunch and probably for all other meals. After we became more comfortable around each other I asked the cooks to prepare one more lunch box for me, I brought both lunch boxes to academy to share with Kakashi. He grumbled at first and refused the lunch box, but after a few tries he did accept it. I swear I saw tears in his eyes when he ate it, probably didn't eat anything fresh for a while. At first I wondered why he didn't just get takeout but apparently a lot of people didn't like him, more specifically whose son he was.

Apparently elders heard of my friendship with Kakashi and instead of telling me to stop it, they encouraged me to continue it my friendship with **Hatake**, not using the name Kakashi.

I looked in the Hyuga library on Hatake family and I found out just what was so great about the Hatake.

* * *

><p>The Hatake family were a shinobi family, not a clan, big difference. The main difference is the number of people they have, the Hatake family were always at most five people strong, never larger than that. While they were small in number, each member of Hatake was known to be a powerful shinobi.<p>

During the clan wars era, the Hatake family worked as mercenaries, they worked for whoever paid them most. But once paid, they completed their mission no matter what. Because they were not restricted to any clan, the Hatake were able to travel all over Elemental Nations and gather a huge collection of weapons and jutsu that they took from their dead opponents. One of the more frightening things mentioned about the Hatake was that even the **Kaguya** clan respected them as worthy opponents. Hatake family are mentioned in Hyuga archives as a family that were both enemies and allies of Hyuga throughout history.

The Hatake name was both fear and respected throughout the Elemental Nations as a strong ally and a fearsome enemy. A lot of people were rattled when Hatake declared their allegiance to Konoha. The reputation of Hatake family was taken to new heights with Hatake Sakuma, The White Fang. And then destroyed by him during a fateful mission where he chose the lives of his comrades over completing the mission, which started tensions which culminated in the form of the Third Shinobi World War and ultimately his suicide.

* * *

><p>"Asuma, your stance is too wide. Kurenai, your hand is in the wrong position, put it on your shoulder level." Said I, correcting their stances.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the belief of some people about the futility of katas, they are there to help develop muscle memory through continuous repetition. Its no different from what boxers or mixed martial artists do when they hit sandbag or train with training mitts. During combat you don't have time to think of how you going to block that kick and then counter, you just have to do it. To us, future shinobi, especially during war time, a millisecond was a difference between life and death.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help Hiroshi, guess we'll see you tomorrow." Said Kurenai after I corrected all stances of her and Asuma.<p>

"Yeah, thanks for the help Hiroshi." Said Asuma.

I gave them both a nod as we exited the Academy training ground. Kakashi was waiting for me near the gate, with that same bored look that he always has on his face. He gave a nod to both Kurenai and Asuma, which they returned, and we went our separate ways.

"I don't understand why you waste time training them when you could spend it training yourself." Said Kakashi without looking at me.

"Kakashi, they are our future fellow shinobi. Think of it this way, would you entrust them to watch your back more securely before or after I trained them?" I replied.

"Hmm, I guess I see your point. Anyway, are you going to take the early graduation option that they offered to us?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course, besides, elders will kill me if I refuse to add one more badge to my list of achievements."

"I guess I'm going to take it too, can't let you go on frontlines without someone there to watch your back." Said Kakashi.

"Ha, make sure you watch your own back first, unlike me you don't have a dojutsu to help you."

"Sigh, guess we're graduating early, but what is going to be done about our team. Are there going to be only two of us?" asked Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess for a while, they'll probably assign a Jonin to us, later they will probably put us on teams when they need some slots filled up. Until then it's just you and me partner." Said I with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever. So what are we doing today?" asked Kakashi.

"Training what else?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**A little character development in this chapter.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
